Water and Suds
by prussian4323
Summary: Antonio, Lovino, and a hot bath. Need I say more?


Second ever smut-fic... you know I spent good time on this, smutfans. ;)) Enjoy your mental visions!

I am immune to flames~

* * *

Lovino came home at the same time that night. He didn't look tired though, only bored, the same thing I was feeling. We didn't have a lot of time to spend together, ever since he started on his new job. Which was why I had something nice planned for tonight, but now I had to scrap it because he didn't look up to anything.

"How are you feeling Lovi?" I asked hugging him. He blushed and moved my hands away.

"Just-Just fine," he said, then he added, "idiota." It was cute though so I didn't mind.

"You look bored, I said, "Was work bad today?"

"No." He put his stuff down on the couch and stretched. But he was looking at me, "You look bored though."

"Because I miss you~"

"No." His face turned red again, "don't be sweet, it makes me want to - "

"To what~?"

"Nothing."

I put my arms around him again, "You look stressed. Want to take a bath with me?"

He blushed even harder, "What? O-okay, fine."

I went into the bathroom to make the bath and he went into his room for a minute. When the water was ready and warm he came in, wearing only his boxers.

"Stop looking at me," he complained, so I respected him and looked away as he took off his clothes. I got in first and he sat down after, in front of me, making a little groan comfortable in the water. I smiled, pinching his cheeks.

"You're so cute when you make noises like that~" I cooed. Lovi blushed even harder.

"St-stop it." He said, and yelped when I put my hands lower, "don't!"

"Why?" I asked, disappointed, "you don't want to have sex?"

"Bath sex is the worst," Lovi mutters, "it always hurts like hell after. The stupid soap burns."

"Alright then, we can try something else~!"

Lovi gasped when I put my fingers on his cock. "A-Antonio-"

"Do you want?"

"Y-yes," he said after a minute, blushing like a tomato. "I-I like it."

Aww, my cute tomato- I started stroking again and he moaned deliciously. I knew where this was going, the neighbors would bother us for it days after, because Lovi was always so loud (Lovi is always loud), but I can deal with that later.

Lovi was enjoying himself a lot. Maybe it was the heavy damp of the water combined with my gentle fingers, but his pleasure grew louder and his back arched in front of me. His dick was beginning to harden and get warmer. He put his hands on my thighs to keep himself steady. "Y-yes, that's it~" he moaned, when my fingers marched up to his tip and back down again. "F-feels good.."

"God, I missed this Lovi," I whispered, kissing him on the neck, and he answered with another moan. I loved the sounds my Lovi makes. He was just too cute. "Do you want it faster?"

"Y-yes," he breathes, "faster!"

I went slowly at first so I could hear him beg, then I started jerking with short fast strokes. Lovi groaned loudly and moved around, but I kept him steady with my legs around him. He was hard, now, really hard. I was too, but that could wait till later. First I had to make my Lovi feel like the best.

"Good?" I asks, nibbling at his earlobe. He strains against me. " _Yes_!"

I loved everything about him, and specially his cock. It seemed to have a life of its own. Right now, in my hand, it was like an iron rod covered with wrinkled skin, and almost hot to the touch. It jerked a little in my grip when I speeded up, followed by Lovi's sounds of pleasure.

"Yes, there~!" He was almost screaming, "Right there Toni!"

I kept jerking him off. This was the best: we didn't even need lube, the water did everything and made him feel double the pleasure. But I thought he wasn't feeling good enough, and put both my hands on his cock and started pumping even faster and harder. Lovi was screaming now.

"Ahh, oh shit, oh mama mia, si, yes, _right there-that's it!_ "

I kept going, not slacking off the pace, he was splashing water everywhere but I didn't care. I went faster and faster until Lovino couldn't stand it anymore.

"Oh- oh, ahh, Antonio that's it- don't stop Antonio- Toni- T _oni ahhh_ -"

At the last minute I moved my fingers back to his tip, his cock twitched violently, and I felt warm liquid gush past. It stained the water around him pale white, bubbling a little, while Lovino screamed out the last bit of his pleasure for everyone to hear. Lovino always came loudly and explosively, one of the two things I liked most about him. (The second being, he made _me_ come loud and explosively.) I held on to him with both my hands and he kept coming. That was a huge load he had. He was probably saving it up for a time like this. When he was done he collapsed bonelessly against me, wet and hot and shivering, and his cock shivered for a while too in my fingers.

"How did you like that, baby~?" He nodded, unable to speak very much. I reached down and massaged the inside of his thighs with my fingers, and the area around his still-twitching cock, and he moaned weakly again.

"A-amazing," he breathed when he could speak. "But you're still... hard." My heart sped up.

"You felt it, didn't you," I said, "but now we have to wait a while."

Lovi shook his head, "No, I want to-" And he got up, turned around and grinded over me. I moaned a little myself.

"Lovi- aren't you still tired-?"

"Not that much."

"I thought you said bath sex hurt you?"

"I don't care much," he said, "I want you to feel as good as I did."

I couldn't say anything, because it was going to feel like heaven and I knew it, couldn't help myself. Oh well, here goes, I thought, time for me to come too. I didn't gasp as he straddled me though, or especially scream, because those sounds were left for Lovi in his height of passion. At least that's what I told myself. I scream too, but that's for Lovi to know.

Lovi didn't want any lube at all, and mounted me like nothing. I moaned into his shoulder as he started riding me, slow at first as he paced his rhythm, and when he reached it he held my hips and rode faster and faster. "Lovi," I shouted, but he kissed me hard and drowned me out, "Oh, Lovi,"

He didn't stop. He rode me like a cowboy on a horse and I loved every minute of it. He was so tight and hot around me that I pushed up into him too, thrusting along with him. Lovi had this mischievous look on his face that was so sexy, and I saw him getting hard again. He licked at my neck and sucked on it a little, going faster and faster and moaning with me. He felt good. He felt so good. He felt so so good and-

"Lovi," I gasped, "Lovi, _Lovi_ -"

"Almost there~?" he asked, and I never loved Lovi so much dominant. "Louder~"

"Yes," I gasped again, and when it was almost too much, "Lovi, _don't stop_ -" I grabbed his waist and held on as I came like an explosion, shaking us and the water around us. Lovi did too, I could feel him shooting all over me as he gasped my name. We sank into each other as we rode it out. Finally it was just us soaking wet (in more ways than one) in all that water. Lovino dipped in a finger and wiped off some of the white cum on my stomach, and sucked on it.

"Gross," I said, but it was hot too.

"You like?" he asked.

"I loved," I said. Lovi turned into his shy self again, and he laid on top of me as I ran my fingers across his back. He was beautiful. I love my beautiful Lovi.

"That was great," he said very quiet, but I could tell he was happy. "We didn't get to do that for a long time..."

"Yeah that's why I wanted it today," I said. We both laughed- this wasn't going to be the last time for sure.

Needless to say we had an amazing rest of the bath. It ended up mostly water and suds... but what kind _those_ were, I'm sure you know by now...

* * *

Wink wonk

;)


End file.
